We are Family
by kristenkar
Summary: Emma Tutweiler is less than thrilled when her family comes for a surprise visit. But they won't leave until Emma meets a man. But it leads Emma to do things she wouldn't normally do.
1. The Arrival

**I do not own Suite Life nor do I own any references or lines from any other shows I use (i.e. Wonderfalls)**

**I've been thinking about this story plot for a while now. What would happen if Emma's family came on board and what would it drive Emma to do? Emma's family seems to be one of her weak points and so does her lack of love life. These factors put together could change Emma's personality a little bit and make her do things that she wouldn't normally do.**

"Good Morning Moseby, isn't it just a beautiful day" Emma said to the short manager as she walked by his desk.

"I guess so" Moseby responded blankly "and just why are you so happy?"

"This is my weekend that I have all to myself to do whatever I want without any teenagers annoying me." Emma told her boss "Today I'm going to the gym, then breakfast, read for a while, go swimming, eat lunch, do some other things, eat dinner and then have movie night with my friends."

"Well good luck with that" Moseby said as Emma left to go to the gym

10 minutes later

"Hello I would like to check in" A woman asked Moseby

The Woman was in her sixties but looked like she was in her fifties. She has blonde hair; she is fairly tall and is a successful writer. Standing next to her is her husband, a respected physician he has short sandy brown hair and glasses. Next to the husband and wife were their children, also checking in. A daughter, who is in her early forties, had short blonde hair, is a lawyer and a wedding ring on her finger, And a son is standing with them, who is in his late thirties, has short brown hair, still lives at home and has PhD in comparative religions.

"We have two rooms on for my husband and I and one for our kids" The lady told Moseby

"Name please" Moseby asked

"Karen Tutweiler" She responded

"Wait Tutweiler, do you know an Emma?" Mosbey asked

"She is my daughter we came on the ship to visit her." Karen said, "Are you a friend of Emma's?"

"Yes the two of us are pretty close" Moseby replied

"Well it is nice to meet you. I'm Emma's mom Karen. This is her father Darrin. This is her older sister Sharon and her older brother Aaron." Karen told Moseby

"You don't look a lot like her and why do all the names rhyme except for Emma's" Moseby questioned trying not to be rude.

"Well Emma is just different that is all and we couldn't find any more rhyming names" Karen responded

"Yah, Emma came out with red hair and I said she looked like an alien. That's why her initials are ET." Sharon said

"Sharon don't be rude" Karen said to her eldest daughter

"Do you know where Emma is?" Darrin asked

"I think she went to the gym." Moseby answered before realizing that her parents was the last thing that Emma wanted to see.

"Thank you, come on guys lets go find Emma" Karen said

"Emma, there you are" Karen called out to her daughter who was still exercising

"Oh please no don't be them." Emma thought to herself

'Honey I'm so happy to see you" Karen said as she hugged her daughter

"Uh, mom, dad, Sharon, Aaron what are you doing guys doing here?" Emma questioned her family

"You need to find a man sweetheart." Karen told her daughter bluntly

"What?" Emma asked confusedly

"We came here for an intervention" Karen responded

"Huh?"

"We came on the ship to find you a man and we are not leaving until you get one" Karen answered to her and Darrin's youngest kid's question

Emma just stood there with a blank expression on her face.

"Come on Emma get cleaned up and we will take you to breakfast" Karen commanded Emma

"But I'm not done exercising yet" Emma said

"Honey your to thin you don't need anymore exercise, lets go" Karen told Emma as she dragged her out of the gym

**At Breakfast**

"You guys really don't have to do this you can leave we are still at port" Emma told her family

"We are not leaving until you find someone. You are so lonely and we just want you to be happy," Karen said

"Ugh" Emma replied to her mom "Mom I'm happy as can be"

"No your not sweetheart" Karen replied

"We have a few questions to ask you Emma" Darrin informed his daughter

"Would you be happy living your life all alone with just yourself and your cats?" Aaron asked his younger sister

"What!" Emma screamed

"Aaron!" his father scolded him

"Well we might as well get to the point. If she doesn't have anyone by the time we leave this ship there is no hope" Aaron said with much confidence in his words

"Hey! I'm right here. I can here your guy's conversations" Emma yelled at her family.

"So Emma, was your last boyfriend my husband?" Sharon questioned her sister just as if she was in court

"This isn't court, I don't have to answer your questions" Emma replied "And he was my fiancé"

"Emma when was the last time you went on a date?"

"Emma have you dated on this ship at all?"

"Emma is there any one on the ship you like?"

"Emma is there something wrong with you that repels men?"

These questions came from everyone in the family

"Emma we just want to make you happy" Darrin said

"I'm fine, please stop asking questions and just leave me alone." Emma said

"Emma when was the last time you had an orgasm?" Darrin questioned

"Aah! Would you all just stop talking!" Emma screamed

"Emma are you PMSing?" Karen asked

"That's it I'm leaving. I have to go to class." Emma told her family as she got up and left the restaurant

"Fine but we are all having dinner together at 6. We will pick you up at your cabin and dress nicely." Karen told her angry daughter

"Mom you do realize that everyone in the restaurant is staring at us." Aaron said

"Yes I know, lets just all walk out like nothing happened." Karen said as the three of them left.


	2. Anger and Embaressment

**Thank you for the reviews. They were very helpful.**

**Six o'clock, Emma is not ready for dinner**

"Emma are you ready?" Karen asked from out said the door

"Nope," Emma answered

"Come on get ready Emma, I made reservations." Karen said as she came in Emma's cabin

"Whoa mom how did you get in here?" Emma asked her mom

"One of the maids gave me a key."

"Fine I'm ready," Emma stated

"You're going in that?"

"Why not, it is just us right?"

"If you're trying to impress someone you must look your best." Karen said

"Impress who, are you setting me up on a date?" Emma asked

"Yes of course that is the point of this trip. I meet a nice young man who works on the ship and he is meeting us for dinner. Now put something sexy on and let's go." Karen told Emma

"Ugh! Fine what ever you say mother dearest!" Emma said as she left to get change.

* * *

"How did you find me a date so quickly?" Emma asked her mom

"I just showed people this picture of you." Karen said as she took out a picture of Emma when she was twenty years old.

"Mom you're using this picture?" Emma questioned

"What is wrong with it sweetie?"

"First of all it is a bit dated and second of all I'm in a bikini. The only people you are going to attract would be perverts!" Emma told her mom

"I'll say Emma, that outfit is kind out slutty." Sharon added

Emma just stuck her tongue out at her vile sister.

"So where is this guy you are trying to set me up with?" Emma asked her mom as they sat down at the table.

"Here he comes right now." Karen answered

"So where is the hot babe I have a date with tonight?" a familiar voice asked Karen

"Right here," Karen said pointing to Emma

"Ms. Tutweiler!"

"Zack!"

"Mom you set me up on date with Zack!" Emma yelled at her mom

"I don't see the problem. I mean you already know him." Karen answered

"The problem is that he is 16, he is my student and that is illegal." Emma responded

"Not in this country," Sharon added

"Wait, what happened to that girl in the picture you showed me?" Zack asked his teachers mom

"Zack that was me when I was twenty years old." Emma answered

"Damn! You were hot." Zack spewed out "Can I still get dinner?"

"Of course this is still a date." Karen said

"It is not a date!" Emma hissed

"Yes it is, now don't be rude to your date." Karen responded

"So Emma why don't you look like your parents?" Zack asked his teacher slyly

"It's Ms. Tutweiler to you." Emma responded to her students

"Oh Emma, you're not in class, let him call you whatever he wants" Darrin told his daughter "Now answer your dates question."

"The reason I don't look the same as my family is because I am adopted." Emma answered Zack's question

"No your not," Darrin and Karen said at the same time

"Yeah, but I wish I was," Emma whispered to herself

"Well wasn't that fun." Aaron said sarcastically as everyone left the restaurant, "Nothing is more fun than watching your younger sister go on a date with a teenager."

"See you tomorrow for breakfast and new date." Karen told Emma as she left

"Oh and sweetheart, your father wants to go to the gym with you before that. So meet him there at 5."

"What, no that is way to early. I need to get my sleep." Emma said

"Emma, you can sleep once you get a man." Karen said as she turned around and left Emma alone and upset.

* * *

**Next morning at 7**

"Sweetie are you in here?" Karen asked as she took her key out and entered Emma's cabin.

"Mom go away." Emma mumbled the command

"Emma get up right now! You are two hours late." Karen screamed

"Emma get up right now or I will have to pull you out myself!" Karen repeated

Emma didn't budge. So Karen took her daughter, picked her up, threw her over her shoulder and carried her out the door.

"Mom! Put me down!" Emma yelled at her mom

"No, I'm waking you up."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Sky deck,"

"What, no, put me down, I'm in my pj's." Emma yelled ate her surprisingly strong mom

"Fine there I put you down." Karen told Emma once they reached the sky deck

"Nice pajamas Ms. T," Zack said from behind the juice bar

"Yes very nice pj's," Moseby added while his eyes glanced up and down Emma's body.

"Very skimpy cloths Emma," Sharon told her sister

"Ahh, mom how could you!" Emma screamed as she ran back to her cabin

"I'll see you in a few minutes for breakfast. You have a date so wear something nice."

"Ahhhhh!"

"You know Karen you could have just dump water on her like we used to when she was a teenager." Darrin told his wife.

"Yes but that wouldn't have been as entertaining and because of this she has three more dates lined up. Those pj's are perfect for attracting a man." Karen responded

"So that is what you sleep in Emma?" Moseby asked as she walked past him

"Yes, What if there is a fire or an accident and there is a cute doctor or fireman? I have to look my best." Emma answered the very love struck manager then continued to sprint to her room.

Moseby just laughed at the sight of Emma attempted to run back to her room in her teddy.

**Please Review**


	3. The young, the old and the Emma

**Thanks for the reviews**

**This chapter is short but the next chapter will be up shortly**

"I'm ready for breakfast." Emma said

"You're wearing that?" Karen asked her daughter

"What is wrong with it?" Emma questioned

"You need to show off more leg." Karen said as she pulled up Emma's skirt. " Also undo some off these buttons."

Emma replied by saying "I can fix it myself,"

Karen said as she dragged her daughter to the restaurant while mentioning "Come on we don't want to keep your date waiting."

"Ugh, I don't want to go!" Emma argued

"He's a model," Karen added

"Really, well then what are we waiting for lets go." Emma said as she started to drag her mom.

"Hi Dad, Sharon, Aaron, and …Woody what are you doing here?"

"I was told I'm going on a date with someone's hot daughter and that I get free food." Woody responded to his teacher's question.

"You two know each other?" Darrin asked

Emma yelled as she turned to her mom "Yes Dad, he is my student, not a model!"

"Honey, he said he was a famous male model named Woodlander." Karen told her daughter

"Woody!" Emma scolded

Woody explained, "Well once I saw that picture what was I supposed to do? I couldn't say no."

"Ugh!" Emma moaned, "I can't take this,"

"Sweetie just eat your food and enjoy your date's company." Karen told her daughter

"Fine," Emma said while she watched her "date" stuff pancakes, waffles, French toast and bacon down his throat.

As Emma was leaving the restaurant she heard her mom call "Don't forget you have another date for lunch."

**At Lunch**

"Emma I would like you to meet Charles, your date for lunch." Karen told her fidgety daughter

"Mom, may I please talk to you over here for a sec please?" Emma asked as she dragged her mom of to the side.

"What's wrong?" Karen asked

"Mom! He is a dinosaur." Emma said commenting on the age of her date

"Well you said you wanted someone older." Karen informed her daughter

"Yeah, older than sixteen, not older than you."

"Well sorry, just enjoy lunch and be nice."

"Fine, I will try to be nice."

Charles spoke to Emma "So Emma I like the picture of you in a bikini. Have you ever taken nude pictures?"

"Eww! I'm leaving," Emma said as she got up and left

"You have to excuse her Charles our daughter can be…"

"A brat,"

"Annoying,"

Sharon and Aaron piped in the conversation.

Darrin answered the question by saying "No, she is just stressed out. She hasn't had sex in two years. What do you expect?"

"Well I can help with that." Charles said

"Charles, I think lunch is over." Karen said as her and the rest of the family left the restaurant.

* * *

"Moseby, what should I do?" Emma asked as she approached the front desk

"About your parents?"

"Yes, they are driving me insane. I just can't take it." Emma said before she started to break down and cry.

Moseby comforted her by putting his arms around Emma and said "Don't worry Emma everything will be fine. Everything will work out in the end."

"Thanks Moseby," Emma replied as she continued to hug him


	4. The Last Straw

**Thanks so much for the reviews. It is always nice to get feedback.**

**I just watched the Silent Treatment episode and felt so bad for Emma. They are making her way too pathetic. I'm getting so sick of London's rude comments about her. Hopefully once she finally finds a man she will through all her cat items into the ocean. So since they are making her so pathetic on the show I decided to speed things up a bit and get Emma a man sooner in my story because she really needs one. In my story Emma doesn't have any cats.**

**Emma's family has been on the ship for a week and set her up on a date each day for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Some of her other dates included: Kirby, the man who works at the juice bar, some more of her students and several married guys.**

"Emma," Karen called out in a singsong voice

"What Mother," Emma replied

Emma's mom explained "Don't forget you have another date tonight. We are having game night."

"Ugh,"

"Don't worry you will like this man he is very sweet and seems to like you a lot." Karen replied to her daughters groan.

"Where are we going to meet?" Emma asked

Karen replied "At your place sweetheart,"

"Fine,"

"We are here," Darrin called out as the three of them entered Emma's cabin

"Where is my date?"

"Oh, he is coming in a minute he is still getting ready. He wants to impress you." Darrin told his single daughter

Before Emma's date showed up Karen lectured her daughter "Now remember be nice to your date. I don't want to see you being rude to him like you have your other dates. If you are rude you will be grounded and we will stay on the ship even longer to keep you company."

"Fine, I will be nice." Emma stated

"Emma I would like you to be your date Mr. Henry Blanket." Karen said when Mr. Blanket came inside

"What?" Emma yelled

"Hello Emma," Mr. Blanket greeted

Emma dragged her mom off to the side and spoke to her, "Mom I have a restraining order on this man he can't come near 100 feet of me."

"Oh please Emma, stop making up excuses."

"I'm not making an excuse. He is a pervert. He has an Emma doll"

"I'm not buying that excuse so you might as well try to enjoy game night." Karen said as she dragged her daughter back to everyone else.

"So Henry, what do you do for a living?" Darrin asked

Mr. Blanket replied, "I'm the ship's guidance counselor"

"See Emma, that is very good profession." Darrin told his stubborn daughter

The Karen spoke up "Lets see now, we have six people here so we will get into pairs. Darrin and I will be a pair. Sharon and Aaron you two can be partners and Emma and Henry can be partners."

"Alright lets play charades!" Darrin exclaimed

"Emma and Henry, you two can take can take the couch." Karen mentioned

"Great I love to snuggle." Mr. Blanket told Emma

Emma was repulsed by this comment and replied with "Eww!" then took a sip of tequila that was under the couch for emergencies. This was an emergency.

**After playing a few other games…**

"Alright I think it is time for twister!" Karen said excitingly

"Emma, Henry, you guys can go first." Darrin told them

Emma replied with "What? No way!" and Mr. Blanket just got a huge smile on his face

Every time the spinner was spun Mr. Blanket tried to get closer to Emma and Emma tried to get father away from Mr. Blanket.

"This is my dream," Mr. Blanket thought "I'm finally on top of Emma."

"Left hand red," Aaron called out

"Don't even think about it." Emma warned Mr. Blanket as he reached his hand over her breast and stuck his face in her boobs

"Right foot blue,"

Upon hearing this Mr Blanket moved his leg and wrapped it around Emma's leg to reach the blue dot.

"What are you doing?" Emma screamed at Mr. Blanket

"Emma, don't yell at you date!" Karen commanded, "He couldn't help it that he has to reach across your body to get to the correct space."

"Right foot green,"

"Whoa!" Henry screamed as he fell to the floor on top of Emma

"Get off of me!" Emma screamed as she pulled the pervert of off her body

"Emma don't say that to your date! You are in so much trouble." Darrin yelled at his daughter

Emma yelled at the top of her lungs "He is the one that fell on me. He was touching me all over and he is a pervert."

"That is it Emma, sand in the corner!" Karen commanded

"What?"

"You heard me! Go,"

Emma mumbled curse words as she walked to the corner

"Be quite," her dad warned

Karen apologized to Mr. Blanket "I'm so sorry Henry my daughter is just having a sode (episode)."

"I am not having a "sode" this guy is a stalker." Emma yelled

"I can't believe you Emma. No wonder why you are single." Karen told her daughter

Emma just screamed

"She seems so miserable" Darrin said

Then Sharon thought of an idea, "We can just put her down."

"Yeah it is the same as going to sleep." Aaron added

"We are not going to put you down sweetheart." Darrin told Emma

"Henry why don't you go talk to her." Karen suggested

"No!" Emma screamed and ran in her room

"Don't take it personally Henry, my daughter just needs to get laid." Darrin told the disappointed guidance counselor

Once Emma was in her room she barricaded the doors. Then she grabbed a bag and stuffed a few cloths in it, grabbed her wallet, opened up the small porthole and squeezed through it. Emma just ran off the ship as fast as she could without anyone noticing.

"I guess she isn't coming out." Karen said

"Maybe we should leave her alone for a bit." Darrin said

Before they left Karen mentioned "Henry, you can stay and make sure Emma is ok when she comes out."

Mr. Blanket smiled and agreed. Then when the family left he started to go through of all Emma's possessions.

Emma hopped in a taxi and drove until she found a bar. Emma went from bar to bar ordering new drinks each time.

"I'll have a martini please." Emma slurred her words out at her fifth bar

"I'll have the same," the man next to her said

Emma turned around when she heard this voice. It sounded kind of familiar to her. But maybe it was the alcohol she thought

"Emma Tutweiler, is that you?" The man next to her said

"Yeah it's me…wait, Spencer Meladeo" Emma said while taking another sip of her martini

Spencer replied "Emma I can't believe it's you. I haven't seen you since collage. You look great…from what I can see of you. I think I had too many drinks, oh well."

"You look great too. What are you doing here?" Emma asked before she finished of her martini and ordered another drink.

"Well I came here to visit my girlfriend. I was going to propose"

Emma's smile stated to fade.

"But I found out she was married. So I left and found a bar, then another bar and then I came here."

"Did you love her?" Emma asked

"No not really, I just wanted to be with someone. I don't want to end up alone." Spencer said as he ordered another drink, "Why are you here?"

Emma answered his question "My parents keep on setting me up on a dates. They want me to be married off. But the men they pick are horrible. I just couldn't take it any more so I ran away, went to a few bars and now I'm here with you."

"Cheers," Spencer said raising his glass

"Cheers," Emma replied

"Hey bartender can I please get some tequila shot over here?" Spencer asked

"Sure thing"

Then Spencer had an idea "We can play a game. Whoever finishes first wins the game."

"Deal," Emma said as her and Spencer shook hands

* * *

Emma woke up the next morning with a huge headache.

"Emma," a voice called that seemed awfully close

"Spencer, what are you doing in my bed?" Emma asked as she sat up in bed

"This is my bed." Spencer responded

Emma seemed confused then looked under the covers and said "I'm not wearing any cloths."

"I'm not either," Spencer replied

"Did we…?" Emma began to say

"Yep, we did." Spencer said

"We must have drink a lot last night." Emma mentioned

Spencer pointed to Emma's finger and asked "Emma what is that?"

"It is a ring."

"You weren't wearing a ring when I first saw you."

"Oh my god, we got married!" Emma and Spencer yelled in unison

**Please Review**


	5. The After Shock

**Thanks for the reviews**

"Are you sure we got married?" Emma asked Spencer

Spencer bent down ad picked up a piece a paper "According to this paper it is official."

"Great," Emma mentioned sarcastically "How do I explain this to my mom?"

"You don't have to tell her any thing yet." Spencer said

"I guess your right, but what do we do know? I mean do you want to be married to me? Should we get an annulment?" Emma asked frantically

Spencer leaned over and kissed Emma and said, "We dated for a year and a half in collage, then my dad got sick and I had to leave. I loved you Emma and I never stopped and that ring you are wearing now is the one I was going to propose to you with before I knew I had to leave."

"You were going to propose?" Emma asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes

"Yeah Emma, I love you." Spencer said then leaned over and kissed his beautiful bride

Emma replied, "So I guess we should enjoy our honeymoon."

"I guess we should" Spencer mentioned as he snuggle up to his wife.

* * *

"Where is my daughter?" Karen asked as she paced back and forth in Emma's cabin

"I'm sure she is fine she just needs to blow off some steam." Darrin consoled his wife

* * *

"Spencer," Emma mumbled as she turned over in bed, "It's 6. We slept all day."

"Huh, man you're right." Spencer mumbled

Then Emma had a suggestion "Do you want to go out to dinner? We could catch up."

"Sure, lets get dressed first though." Spencer responded

"That would be a good idea. But I didn't pack very much." Emma said

"Spencer got up and put on some cloths then asked, "What did you bring?"

Emma answered "Two t-shirts, one pair of jeans, two skirts and lots of lingerie."

"What did you think you were going to be doing when you left?" Spencer questioned

Emma sarcastically said "Well I was planning to go to a bar pick up some guy, go to his place and…"

"Emma!" Spencer yelled

"I was just joking," Emma replied

"Just wear a t-shirt and skirt and we can go shopping after dinner." Spencer suggested

Emma replied, "That sounds good, lets go."

**At Dinner**

"I can't believe I'm here with you." Emma mentioned happily

Spencer replied, "I can't either."

"I also can't believe that you remember everything I told you when we where dating." Emma told her husband

"Yeah, well it is kind of hard to forget all the crazy things you did. How could I forget the time you took everything in your sister's room and stuck it on the ceiling after you read The Twits?" Spencer told his bride

"Ahh, memories." Emma laughed "And how could I forget all the thing you did. Like the time you went up to our professor's desk and started acting like him until he came in and made you stand in a corner for acting like a child. You where not very responsible as a collage student."

"And you were?" Spencer asked

"Please, you where the guy who crashed his new car right after his father gave it to him." Emma replied

Spencer continued the conversation by saying "Yes and you where the girl sitting next to me in the front seat screaming."

"Terrified," Emma mentioned

"Think again," Spencer responded slyly

"I love you." Emma said as she kissed her new husband

"I love you too." Spencer said while returning the affection

* * *

"Moseby, are you sure you haven't seen my daughter." Darrin asked the manager while pacing back and forth near the front desk

Moseby got out from behind his desk and said "I haven't seem her since the other day. But I hope she comes back soon because she has class on Monday and if she doesn't make it by then we will need to get a substitute."

"Well, it is Saturday night. That dose give us a day and if she isn't back by then I guess we can leave the ship." Aaron added

"Can't we just leave now?" Sharon complained, "It's not like Emma hasn't run away before. She is just trying to get attention."

"Sharon!" Karen scolded

"What? I want to leave so I can be with Jake, my husband." Sharon said in a proud voice because she was the only married child in the family

Aaron went up to Sharon raised an eyebrow and told her "I thought you and your husband were fighting."

"Shhh," Sharon scolded her brother

"Oh Sharon, everybody know that Jake and you are having problems." Karen told her daughter

"What?" Sharon asked

"Please sweetheart, we know that Jake just married you for your money. He doesn't really love you." Karen said

Sharon pouted then sat down in the nearest chair

"Sharon don't pout!" Darrin commanded, "Your face will freeze like that."

Then Aaron spoke up "Yeah Sharon, don't worry. He only liked Emma for her body."

"Never mind that," Darrin said, "Have you tried calling Emma?"

"I tried but no answer." Moseby told the concerned parent

"I guess we will just have to wait for her." Karen said

* * *

"So Emma, how is my wife doing?" Spencer asked as they entered his hotel room

"I'm doing great." Emma replied, "So what is are plan. Do we stay here or go back to the ship."

"Well Emma I think since you have been through so much these past days we could stay here for a while then go back to the ship." Spencer suggested

"I like that idea." Emma said while kissing Spencer


	6. Fairy Tale Ending

**Thanks for the Reviews. Sorry it took so long to update.**

"I can't believe my daughter has been gone a week." Karen said as she paced back and forth in the lobby

"Can't we send some one out there to look for her?" Darrin asked Moseby

Moseby replied, "We can't we already left port and I don't think your daughter wants you to look for her."

* * *

"I'm so happy," Emma mentioned to Spencer who was lying on the couch with Emma watching TV "Are you happy?"

"Extremely happy," Spencer replied, "So do you want to go back yet?"

"No way!" Emma responded then started to kiss Spencer

* * *

**2 ½ weeks after Emma left**

"Hey Emma I was thinking we could take a bike ride up the mountains today." Spencer suggested

Emma replied, "I would love to."

The two went to rent some bikes then started to head up the mountain.

"Hey look what I can do." Emma called out as she speed down the mountain.

Spencer called out "Em, you're going to hurt yourself."

"Are not!" Emma told Spencer as her bike flipped over

"Emma are you alright?" Spencer asked

"I'm fine, I just need to…Oww" Emma moaned," I can't get up."

"Oh Emma, lets get you to a doctor" Spencer mentioned as he picked her up and carried her and the bikes down the hill

Spencer finally got Emma to a hospital.

"Hey how is she?" Spencer asked the doctor

The doctor replied, "Well your wife just sprained her ankle and got a bit bruised up, but she will be fine."

"Oh thank god," Spencer sighed in relief

"But there is one more thing." The doctor mentioned

"What is it?" Spencer asked

"Congratulations sir, your wife is pregnant." The doctor told Spencer

"What, wow, I have to tell her." Spencer rejoiced

Spencer walked up to Emma and said "Hey Emma, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Emma questioned

"Emma we are going to have a kid." Spencer stated

"Really!" Emma squealed in happiness

But then Emma's smile began to fade.

"I guess we should go back." Emma suggested

Spencer nodded and replied, "I guess we should. Let's go back to our room and gather our things. "

* * *

"Hey Moseby!" Emma screamed as she walked up to the distressed manager

"Ugh,"

"What's wrong?" Emma asked

"Get your parents of this ship." Moseby stated

"I'll try" Emma replied

"Emma you're back!" Karen cried out at her daughter

"Emma, what happened to you?" Darin asked his daughter

"Emma who is this man?" Sharon asked her sister

"This is Spencer, he is my husband and he is carrying my kid." Emma explained

Emma's parents and sister along with Moseby who was listening to the conversation passed out on the floor.

**Emma's Pov**

After my parents, Sharon and Moseby got up again they all gave me a huge hug and congratulated Spencer and me. But of course this was followed by a long lecture. After the lecture all of us went to a special dinner celebrating Spencer and I. The next day my family left and I asked Moseby for a new room. I got rid of all my cats because I don't need them anymore. In eight months and two weeks I had my child, a little baby girl. I am truly was happy. I finally am living my fairy tail life.

**The End**

**Thanks for all the support. I'm having writers block for this story so I decided to end it. Sorry if it sounded too rushed. But please check out my other story about Emma Tutweiller called the Chosen One; it is about Mr Tipton wanting to marry Emma even if she is already dating Moseby. Also please read and review my new story about Emma and Moseby called Under Pressure; in which Emma finds out that Moseby has high blood pressure and has to make sure it doesn't get any higher by making him avoid the teenagers.**


End file.
